A VOUCHER
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Kisah Taehyung yang doyan makan steak dan pacarnya Seokjin yang nyebelin. fanfict absurd yang butuh kritik, saran dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. GS! Taehyung as the girl Seokjin as the boy. tags: #BTS #GENDERSWITCH #TAEHYUNG #SEOKJIN #VJIN #TAEJIN.


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: KIN SEOKJIN & KIM TAEHYUNG**

**A VOUCHER**

**Cast : Kim SeokJin (As the Boy)**

**Kim TaeHyung (As the Girl)**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Romance, Gender Switch.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [16+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro**

**Word (s): 1862 words **

**Page(s) : 8 pages **

**Writted since : July – 04 - 2014 13;00 till 15;30 Pm**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS****pairing ****Kim SeokJin****& ****Kim TaeHyung****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

**_"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu."_**

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Kim Taehyung berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tebal yang di benci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya.

Kalau bukan karena kekasihnya, Kim SeokJin atau biasa di kenal dengan sebutan SeokJin, ia mungkin tak akan berada di sini saat ini. Anak perempuan berambut _sweet orange_ itu mendesis kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish, kau telat,SeokJin!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan memang anak perempuan bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu merasa kesal. Menurut janji yang mereka sepakati, seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman ini pada pukul 02.00 siang, tapi sudah hampir lewat 30 menit kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku yang berada di sekitar taman, lumayan lah untuk sekedar berteduh dari panasnya sengatan matahari mengingat tempat ia duduk sekarang berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, pikirnya.

Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya menjadi objek beberapa orang untuk bermain. Taehyung bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggir kolam.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat cuaca yang cukup terik hari ini. Tapi sayang sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa, masa-masa seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya sekarang.

Meskipun panasnya matahari cukup menyengat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Setidaknya di sini banyak beragam pohon yang menyejukan sekaligus melindungi mereka dari paparan cahaya matahari secara langsung.

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel smartphone berteknologi layar sentuh. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya, SeokJin, meskipun itu hanya pesan basa-basi. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada _misscall_ ataupun pesan yang sekedar memberitahunya kalau SeokJin akan datang telat.

Anak itu kini terlihat gusar. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan SeokJin mengingat ia sudah terlambat cukup lama tanpa mengiriminya satu pesan pun. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Lagi pula SeokJin itu adalah tipe orang yang suka se-enaknya sendiri, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

Waktu nampaknya semakin terasa cepat saat Taehyung melirik jam tangannya.

"Aigo!, Kim SeokJin, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengus Taehyung saat menyadari ia sudah duduk di sana hampir satu jam. Dan nampaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau SeokJin akan segera datang.

Perempuan dengan _dress_ polkadot berwarna biru pastel itu membuat pose berpikir sejenak lalu menimbang-nimbang ponsel miliknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi SeokJin, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu terlalu percaya diri dan merasa di atas angin karena Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Dari kejauhan nampak seorang Anak laki laki dengan rambut berwarna _Red_ _Wine_ itu menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, menandakan ia datang dengan bersusah payah.

"YA ! Taehyung-a" Anak laki laki itu memekik saat sudah berada di hadapan Taehyung. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari jauh.

Dengan tampang datarnya, Taehyung hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kemana saja kau baru muncul sekarang?!" Ketusnya. Menyadari kekasihnya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, SeokJin hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Bisakah kau sedikit sopan padaku?. Dan Maafkan aku, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Seokjin menyesali perbuatannya sembari cemberut sekarang

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga banyak urusan tahu!" Taehyung menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Anak laki laki tadi kini beralih duduk disamping Taehyung dengan sumringah. Ia sadar kalau ini salahnya sehingga wajar kalau Taehyung marah padanya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf,sayang. Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." SeokJin sedikit membujuk pacarnya itu agar tidak marah lagi dengan sedikit menyentuh dagu Taehyung.

"Kalau kau memang sibuk, seharusnya kau meneleponku, Kim SeokJin. Apa kau ini hidup di jaman batu sehingga kau tidak bisa meneleponku terlebih dahulu, huh?!" SeokJin hanya terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang sedang sewot. Menurutnya Taehyung itu sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung menyerang Anak perempuan penyuka daging itu sekarang juga.

"Baterai ponsel-ku mati, Taehyung-a." Ungkap SeokJin berkilah. Kini dirinya tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Ia sudah kehabisan alasan sepertinya.

"Banyak alasan!" Dengus Taehyung tak peduli dengan alasan yang di berikan SeokJin.

SeokJin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dasar ANAK PEREMPUAN, di bentak nangis, tapi kalau di baikin malah ngelunjak, pikirnya.

"_My honey baby sweety Blank Tae_, kalau kau masih berisik akan ku cium kau!" Seru SeokJin dengan nada mengancam.

"Cium saja kalau kau berani!" Balas Taehyung tak kalah sengit dengan nada menantang.

Dan sedetik kemudian SeokJin langsung mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut. Hanya sebuah serangan dari benda kenyal dari mulut seorang Kim SeokJin, namun membuat seorang Kim Taehyung langsung diam membeku. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

SeokJin terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat lucu itu. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, dan ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Namun setiap kali SeokJin menciumnya, Taehyung akan bereaksi seperti seorang Anak perempuan yang baru pertama kali ciuman. Dan SeokJin sangat menyukai kepolosan kekasihnya yang terkadang cerewet itu.

"Nah, kalau kau diam seperti ini kau jadi terlihat lebih manis,_Baby_." Goda SeokJin sambil cengengesan tak hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke arah SeokJin dengan sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mengajak-ku ke taman?" Tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah mulai normal, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Pacaran, kita kan sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan sambil pacaran." Jawab SeokJin dengan entengnya.

"Ya, bukankah setiap hari kita selalu pacaran?." Tanya Taehyung

"Tapi itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan, Kim Taehyung,,,. Mana ada orang pacaran di perpustakaan." Sergah SeokJin tak mau kalah. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar apa yang di ucapkan SeokJin. Selama ini mereka memang pacaran di perpustakaan, tempat yang di benci SeokJin sebenarnya. Tapi demi Taehyung, ia rela menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan agar puas bisa melihat wajah Anak perempuan cantik itu sepuasnya. Tapi hey, itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan sama sekali, pikir SeokJin.

"Dan _G__ood job_, karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu hampir 1 jam di kencan kita ini!" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada lagi Taehyung mengerucutkan Bibirnya.

"_Im really Jeongmal Mianhae_ (?), itu di luar perkiraan hehe" SeokJin memasang tanda V dengan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya itu menggunakan kosakata yang bercampur campur antara Inggris dan Korea itu. Meskipun ia bersikap ketus padanya, tapi SeokJin tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Anak laki laki berbibir tebal itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk melucu, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya.

Sifat ke dua orang itu memang cukup bertolak belakang. Tak jarang mereka akan ribut meskipun gara-gara hal kecil. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali berbaikan. Kadang mereka itu seperti tokoh kartun _tom and jerry_, akan selalu ribut kalau bertemu, tapi jika tidak bertemu sehari saja mereka akan saling merindukan. Yah, mungkin itulah yang di namakan jodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ada urusan mendesak." Jawab SeokJin hanya memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku tahu, tapi urusan apa?" Tanyanya lagi. SeokJin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginnya yang putih bersih. Taehyung kadang sebal dengan sikap SeokJin yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia bertanya hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. SeokJin membuka tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar SeokJin menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah tiket. Taehyung menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Lihat saja." Ujar SeokJin di ikuti sebuah senyum ramah, meskipun di mata Taehyung itu lebih mirip seringai ke-mesuman. Karena penasaran Taehyung akhirnya merampas secara kasar beberapa lembar kertas tadi dan membacanya. Untung saja SeokJin tidak menahan tangannya jadi saat taehyung merampasnya, Kertas tadi tidak robek menjadi dua bagian.

Itu adalah sebuah _Voucher_ Restoran _Steak_ kesukaan Taehyung. Dan terdapat beberapa nominal angka dibelakangnya. _Voucher_ Steak senilai 300 Ribu Won untuk pembelian jenis _Steak_ apa menatap voucher itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia hampir saja melompat kegirangan saat membacanya. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung masih mempunyai malu mengingat dia sedang berada di taman.

"Ini..." Gumam Taehyung sambil menatap SeokJin.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selama kita pacaran aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan itu hadiah pertamamu dariku." Ungkap SeokJin. _Oh my god_, SeokJin benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang kekasih idaman sekarang. His totally gentleman.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dengan sedikit susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya." Ujar SeokJin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"BODOH !, dari pada kau membuang-buang uang untuk membelikanku ini, lebih baik kau tabung seluruh uang-mu saja!" Seru Taehyung di ikuti dengan tangisnya yang mulai pecah. SeokJin terkejut melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung menangis. Apa ada yang salah dengan hadiahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah harga,_Blank Tae_. Kalau untukmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang, yah meskipun itu tidak sedikit." SeokJin berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang masih terisak dengan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untukmendapatkan _Voucher_ ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau di sampingku." Ungkap Taehyung di sela-sela tangisnya. SeokJin menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu. Benar kata Taehyung, untuk membeli _voucher_ _Steak_ itu, SeokJin bahkan harus merogoh tabungannya. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang, untuknya ini tidaklah seberapa, pikirnya.

"Oke, aku janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lihat orang-orang sedang melihat kita." Ucap SeokJin sambil menunjuk orang di sekitar memperhatikan sekitarnya,dan benar saja. Beberapa orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin mereka pikir Taehyung seperti seorang Anak perempuanyang barus saja di renggut keperawanannya.

Anak laki laki manis itu menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Taehyung. Taehyung jadi merasa malu sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Kau ini masa hanya karena uang kau sampai menangis." Cibir SeokJin.

"Aku menangis bukan karena uang. Aku menangis karena terharu asal kau tau saja !" Protes Taehyung dengan senyum kembali mengembang di wajah SeokJin. Ia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya sehingga matanya beradu dengan ke dua bola mata indah milik Taehyung.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Tak peduli seberapa kau senang dan bahagia, atau seberapa kau sedih dan terharu, jangan pernah menangis." Ujar SeokJin dengan nada lembut.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku, kalau aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Lanjut Seokjin dengan menatap _intens_ kearah manik mata Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata SeokJin. Saking bahagianya ia bahkan ingin melompat dan berteriak pada semua orang betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Ungkap Taehyung yang langsung memeluk SeokJin dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

THE END.

A/N : KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA SAYA. FANBOYNYA BTS YANG PALING ABSURD KALO NULIS FANFICT ^^. KALI INI SAYA BAWA SI ALIEN TAEHYUNG KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI DIA ULTAH WKWKWKWK KENAPA SAYA POSTING SEKARANG KARENA NANTI TAKUTNYA PAS DIA ULTAH SAYA MALAH SIBUK FANBOYINGAN/? SAENGIL CHUKKAE BUAT URI TAEHYUNG. TUH KURANG BAIK APA COBA SAYA NGUCAPIN BUAT YANG PERTAMA KALINYA *DILMPAR SEPATU* WKWKWKWK. OKE DEH SEPERTI BIASA MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW *BOW* MOH BANTUANNYA YAAA.

YANG MAU KENALAN ADD AJA FB SAYA USERNAMENYA : LEEGONGWOO98, TWITTER : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE WHATSAPP : +6285287273151. ATAU YANG PUNYA LINE BISA ADD VIA NOMER HAPE SOALNYA SAYA LUPA IDNYA WKWKWKWK


End file.
